Typically, in an organization, various computer-executable tasks and functions are executed by various computing systems of the organization. In some cases, during the execution of the various computer-executable tasks within the organization, some of the computer-executable tasks and functions may be duplicated across the multiple computing systems. This supplication of the computer-executable tasks and functions occurs because different computers executing the task may belong to different computing systems. For instance, a computer executing a task and its corresponding computer-executable scripts may belong to a legacy computing system. Furthermore, another computer, from a newer or different computing system, may be assigned to execute the same task. As a result, much computing and processing power is mismanaged on executing the same tasks and scripts, which is undesirable and costly.
To remedy the above-mentioned technical problem, some organizations have implemented operational modifications across the multiple computing systems that are continuously running and implementing various computer-executable tasks and functions. However, modifying computing systems (e.g., legacy computing systems) is costly and time-consuming.